A Pill to Make You Numb
by IceShadow
Summary: OneShot. KamIbu. At a rave, letting the rhythm own them.


A Pill to Make You Numb

Author – SadisticSaint

Warnings: R, Drugs, sex and techno.

Pairing: KamIbu

Disclaimer: I don't own them…but it would be nice to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lights moved across the dance floor, slithering along the concrete walls and across the sea of dancing bodies. Flashing and arcing in rainbow patterns, flickering along pale skin and dark hair. The halogen situated inside the glass dance floor shown up, reaching white light towards the heavens and reflecting the shadows moving like twisting snakes along the walls before disappearing in a ocean of darkness as the ceiling lights changed their path.

His lips tasted like cinnamon and vanilla. He couldn't get enough of those lips, licking and biting along the soft petals that bloomed open for him, inviting him deeper. Panting against that mouth, the rhythm took him higher, drowning him in a sea of music and sweating bodies. Tongues tangled against one another, passing an insignificant little pill back and forth, dissolving it in saliva, sharing the tingly rush of pure energy. Gasping against his lips, his blue haired partner swung his head away from his, hair flicking away glitter and sweat. His lips were painted silver, eyes heavy with black kohl and blue sparkles, long lashes fluttering like trapped butterflies against his pale cheeks. Neck twitched to send his own hair out of his eye, the long red strands covering the one, restricting his view of the beauty in front of him.

Hands covered in blue and black striped gloves gripped at his shoulders, clawing into the pale flesh and fishnets. The redhead's pale digits tightened on the other boy's waist, pulling those writhing hips against his own, grinding to the music that thrummed through his soul. The rhythm owned him, stole his freedom and bound him to the dance floor with its melodic chains and pounding bass.

Heavy booted foot hit the floor, slamming down with the next song, pulling the other into his beat. The body moved with his, swaying and giving into his own natural movement. Hands crawled down the other's spine, moving to run along the jutting hipbones that poked out from black vinyl shorts that were barely covering, the only modesty given to the boy was the blue and black striped tights that sheathed those strong, flexing legs.

Lips were back on his, devouring him as the world melted around them, turning into a place of light, the music swallowed by the pounding of their hearts. Fingers gripped in the fishnet, worming their way through the heavy knit to get to the sweating, glitter coated flesh beneath. Touch was like electricity, the taste of bitter chemicals and sweet vanilla on his tongue, prying the other's mouth open for more. Nails bit into his flesh, digging in as the other's head thrust upwards, glazed eyes staring into the burning lights that glared down from the ceiling, swinging over the pulsing dance floor, back and forth in an endless dance of their own.

The redhead descended on the bare neck, biting and sucking the sweat away, salty and sweet at the same time. Tongue convulsed for moisture, imploring for more as their bodies molded against one another, begging and twitching and succumbing to the rhythm. Caustic compounds of drugs and euphoria pushed them higher, finding a deeper melody within the torrents of sound that were pouring out of the speakers. Eyes met, liquid darkness in all the light and sound, finding and connecting as orifices met again, tongues meeting in the middle and battling for supremacy. It was as if the music would never stop, throbbing like a living, breathing thing around them, the bodies that pressed in but miles away from the pair that danced only for one another.

"Shinji…" whispered as a plea, to an ear that caught it on the updrafts of the mechanical hiss of the song.

Dark eyes moved, focusing on the redhead in front of him, coasting over strong arms covered in black netting, the tank top that melded to his chest and black baggy pants that covered a set of legs so beautiful it was a crime to hide them. He saw his fingers tangled in those crisscrossing black strings; so numb he couldn't feel them any longer. Losing himself in the strains of rhapsody that ran out of the speakers, bringing the hollowed out warehouse to life.

Then the music shifted again and the swarm of bodies began to bounce, hands reached to the sky as if praying for angels to fall from heaven. Swaying with the throbbing beat, bracing his legs as the blue haired lovely wrapped a leg around his hips and jerked against him in passion. Rubbing, grinding and begging with every little thrust of that tiny pelvis. Shinji's mouth fell open, taking in breath as eyes squeezed shut, consumed by the animal lust that surrounded them. Kamio supported them both, strong arms holding the other around his midsection as their surroundings thrummed with the beat, their hearts seeming to pump in time with the shuddering bass.

His head began to ache, his mouth dry, the heat burning through him like liquid fire. Dark eyes fluttered open to stare into his, pupils so dilated they swallowed any color that might have been in the iris. A small smile crept across Kamio's lips and he twitched his head to the side. The other nodded, his body still jittering along with the music as he followed the redhead through the waves of people, parting through them like Moses.

The electronica voice drifted along the waves of technolized notes and strains of harmony, shivering up Shinji's spine. His breath was leaving him, he gasped for every ounce of air as those arms wrapped around him, situating him against the concrete wall, disappearing into the darkness as the lights swung away from them, swirling and spinning across the dance floor. Lips were on his again, devouring the silver painted flesh as if it were candy. Tongue traveled along the blue haired boy's, sliding another bitter pill in, past busy lips and into the wet cavity that accepted it graciously. His limbs began to tingle, arousal peaking and demanding to be relieved, his heartbeat heightened, trapped like a moth, burning its wings on the flame. Though he wanted to be burned, scorched and floating like ash into the wind, drifting to the sonar of the tune.

"Now, Aki…" sweet voice lilted in Kamio's ear, tickling the whorls and sending tension down his strong back. That voice shook, with passion yes, but also with the deep notes of music that surrounded them, speakers that were imbedded in the walls, shaking the whole building to the foundation.

Fingers deftly undid those tiny little shorts, pushing the tights down far enough to free the erection. Gloved hands gripped around the other's shoulders, waiting for Kamio to remove his own passion from its confines. The grind and sway of the dance had driven them to heights of arousal, the drugs that poisoned their systems making them insatiable, hungry for the base needs. One of Kamio's hands slammed into the brick next to Shinji's head, black painted fingernails digging into the fragile concrete, sending tiny shavings of stone falling onto the other boy's shoulder. The other hand snapped open a small packet of lube he'd snagged from a party bowl at the front of the club, the scent of something sweet reached his nose before he buried his face in Shinji's shoulder. That hand squirmed down the back of his writhing lover's pants and searched for the opening, which he found already relaxed and ready for him. Fingers slid inside, curving and arching to hit the spot he had memorized, hoisting his partner's leg around his waist to get an even deeper angle.

Tangled in their own serpentine dance, the pair began their own secret rhythm. A rhythm of night and passion, of drugs and abandon…losing themselves in each other and the throbbing living thing that wrapped them in darkness and light. One of Shinji's hands stayed on Kamio's shoulder, the other reached down to grab both their erections and squeeze them together, pressing the soft skin and turning it into slick heated thrusts as sensitive skin met and melded with sweat, glitter and pre-cum.

This beautiful ballet, driven by the pound and whine of digital noise, took place in the dark, though flashes of light reflected blue and red. Fire and ice, cleaving and combining in a mix of pure sexual elegance that was brought on by chemical induced biorhythms. Skin became more sensitive, prickling with mechanized sounds and sending their movements into a frenzy of thrusting fingers and gripping hands. Tightening, clenching, spasming in throws of ecstasy, as darkness eclipsed the light in front of his eyes, turning his world into sound and touch.

Shinji arched into the insistent fingers, digits that hit just the right spot, jerking in completion against Kamio's cock and his own hand. Iridescent fluid lubricated the redhead's movements, turning everything into a liquid dance of pleasure. Staring into the glazed and depthless eyes of his lover, he orgasmed, his end coming with the climax of the song. The bass quieted, leaving the echoing trance of soft digitized sound soothing along the frazzled nerves as his partner collapsed to the cold floor, dragging him down with him.

The redhead plopped back against the wall, letting Shinji curl fetally into his arms, tights stretched and tangled around his thighs, pale skin peaking out from all that blue and black. Glitter covered eyelids were closed, eyes moving in twitching erraticness behind the thin sheath of skin. Kamio concerned himself with stroking, the slightly damp, blue hair, his hand getting covered with glitter that refracted the strobing lights back at him. He smiled as his partners breathing slowed and he snuggled, silver tinged lips moving to speak but nothing but nonsense pouring from the ever-moving mouth.

Kamio was content just sitting there, foot tapping to the beat, as his eyes watched the colors morph and melt around him. The space calmed to the beat of his heart, the hiss of machines and hum of ambient noise. Shinji would recover from the overload in time, resting in his own little world at the moment, safe in Akira's arms. Head bobbed to the beat as eyes closed to let himself be wrapped up in the sounds that governed his soul and the boy that owned his heart.

**Love to all the reviewers**


End file.
